Sex und Liebestipps von den Weasley Zwillingen
by Todesgeweihte
Summary: Fred und George spielen Dr. Sommer und geben Ron und Harry hilfreiche Tipps Rund um das Thema Liebe
1. Tipp 1

**Sex- und Liebestipps von den Weasley Zwillingen**

**Tipp 1: So flirtet man richtig**

Harry's Sicht

Harry kam ganz aufgelöst in das Zimmer der Zwillinge gerannt, welche gerade dabei waren neue Scherzartikel zu erfinden.

„ Hi Harry. Was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist ja ganz aufgelöst?", fragt ihn Fred. „ Ihr müsst mir unbedingt helfen. Ich habe mich unsterblich in ein Mädchen verliebt und weiß nicht wie ich es ihr sagen könnte…" „Sag mal Harry, wie hast es denn dann überhaupt geschafft mit Cho zusammen zukommen? Wenn du nicht einmal weißt wie man einem Mädchen sagt ich liebe dich?" „ sie hat den ersten Schritt gemacht und mich unter dem Mistelzweig im Raum der Wünsche einfach so geküsst." „ Aber Harry! Das macht man doch nun mal unter einem Mistelzweig. Das ist Tradition! Komm schon uns kannst du doch die Wahrheit erzählen…" „ Nun *stotter* *hüstel* welche Wahrheit…*hüstel*" „Ich sehe schon George unser Freund braucht in Sachen flirten einen Crashkurs…"

Regel Nummer 1:

Immer schön cool bleiben und auf keinen Fall mit stottern anfangen!

Regel Nummer 2:

Stell Augenkontakt her! Und immer schön lächeln.

So bald sie den Augenkontakt hält zeig ihr dein schönes Lächeln. Wenn sie dieses auch erwidert zwinkere ihr zu. Schaut sie verlegen weg und wird rot hast du es geschafft! Geh auf sie zu und lad sie irgendwo hin ein.

Regel Nummer 3:

Sei um kein Kompliment verlegen und sei immer schön nett zu ihr egal wie schlimm sie ist.

Regel Nummer 4:

Für manche Mädchen ist küssen beim ersten Date tabu. Erst beim dritten Date darfst du ran. Davor darfst du nur mit ihr Händchen halten oder ein Küssen auf die Wange. Deswegen überstütze nicht und treib es nicht all zu wild… *grins*

Regel Nummer 5:

Das musst du beim küssen beachten: das erfährst du in der nächsten Lektion. Üb

erstmal das richtige Daten mit einer Testperson.

„Dann lass uns mit der Umsetzung und üben beginnen…"

Ron's Sicht

Mit langsamen Schritten bewegte er sich auf das Zimmer seiner Brüder. Er musste es tun er musste sie um Rat fragen, egal ob sie ihn auslachen oder nicht.

Zaghaft klopfte er an die Zimmertür seiner Brüder, welche auch so gleich geöffnet wurde. „Hi Brüderchen! Was gibst?", grüßte ihn George überrascht denn es war selten das ihr Bruder zu ihnen auf Zimmer kam. „Harry hat mir erzählt das ihr ihm Tipps gegeben hat. Und ich wollte fragen ob ihr mir auch helfen könntet?" „Klar können wir das. Komm rein und erkläre uns dein Anliegen…" Somit betrat Ron das Zimmer seiner Brüder.

„Dann erzähl uns Mal dein Anliegen." „Also wie soll ich sagen *storr* *hüstle* ich habe mich in ein Mädchen verliebt, aber nicht irgendein Mädchen, nein ich habe mich in ein Mädchen verliebt das ich schon sehr lange kenne. Und nun wollte ich euch fragen wie man das am besten macht." „Was macht?" „Na zu sagen ich liebe dich" „Na ja erst mal musst du ein Date mit ihr klar machen. Am besten was Romantisches. Dann mit den Blicken flirten und charmant lächeln und dann kannst du zu ihr sagen „Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht aber wenn ich dich sehe geht für mich die Sonne auf und meine Gefühle spielen verrückt. Du Name deiner Abgebeten ich liebe dich" und dann musst du abwarten was sie macht entweder bekommest du ne Ohrfeige oder sie gesteht dir auch ihre Liebe" „Danke Fred das war mir echt eine große Hilfe. Wie kommt es eigentlich das ihr noch keine Freundin habt? Ihr scheint ja viel Ahnung im Umgang mit Frauen zu haben?" „Auch weißt du Ron es war einfach noch nicht die richtige dabei. Du musst jetzt aber leider gehen wie du siehst sind wir gerade dabei neue Scherzartikel zu entwerfen." „Ok ich geh dann mal. Ciao." So mit verabschiedete sich Ron von seinen Brüdern und überlegte sich wo er am besten dies romantische Date machen könnte und wie er seine Flamme dazu kriegen könnte dazu zu kommen.

1


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: Das Üben vom richtigen Daten…  
**

(Harry's Sicht)

Vormittag

„ Und wer soll die Testperson sein? Einer von euch vielleicht?", fragt Harry, welcher nicht so recht wusste was er jetzt machen sollte und was er hier tat. „ Mal überlegen wen hätten wir denn zur Auswahl? Ron vielleicht? Ne der hat davon auch keine Ahnung. Luna? Ne die is zurzeit etwas schräg drauf? Ich habs wir fragen Ginny ob sie dir helfen kann. Unser Schwesterherz hatte doch schon genug Gelegenheiten gehabt um das flirten zu üben. Sie wird dir bestimmt gerne helfen. Ich gehe sie mal schnell holen." „Ihr wollt Ginny fragen ob sie mit mir flirten übt?", schrie Harry die Zwillinge entsetzt an, " sie hat doch zurzeit einen Freund. Der hat doch bestimmt etwas dagegen. Und ich will nicht das ...wegen mir ihre Beziehung in die Brüche geht." „ Harry sei doch kein Frosch! Dean wird schon nichts dagegen haben ihr zwei übt doch nur. Ihr sollt doch am Ende kein Paar sein. Außerdem bist du gar nicht ihr Typ." „Du bist ja sehr aufmunternd George! Und wieso war sie dann mal in mich verliebt?" „Ich war in dich verliebt, weil du damals ein Held warst, mein Held. Aber zurzeit bist du nur ein einziges Häufchen Elend.", sagte Ginny, welche gerade mit Fred zurück gekommen ist und diese Frage gehört hatte. „ Danke Ginny wie nett du doch heute wieder bist." /Das kann ja was werden", dachte sich Harry, welcher fand das Ginny nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von früher ist sonder zu einer erwachsen Frau heran wächst./ „ So ihr zwei süßen wir lassen euch dann mal allein. Viel Spaß beim üben" Damit verließen die Zwillinge lachend den Raum.  
*Peinliche Stille* /Was soll ich nur sagen?/, fragte sich Harry, welcher jetzt noch hilfloser war als am Anfang. /„Na toll!", dachte sich Ginny", wieder mal ein toller Einfall einer zwei tollen Brüder. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Soll ich wirklich mit ihm flirten? Hilfe ich bin eine verzweifelte Jungfrau holt mich hier raus!"

„ Ähm Ginny ich muss dir etwas sagen." „und das wäre?", sagte Ginny mit einem leicht genervten Unterton den sie wollte so schnell wie Möglich zurück zu ihrer besten Freundin Hermine, welche ihr gerade etwas erzählen wollte. „Ich wollte dir sagen *hüstle* das du echt süß bist *hüstle* und das ich es schade finde das damals nicht aus uns geworden ist." / So jetzt ist es raus/ dachte Harry, welcher es sogleich bereute dies zu ihr gesagt zu haben.  
Doch irgendein Gefühl sagt ihm dass es nicht falsche war und merkte plötzlich auch ein ungewohntes Kribbeln in seinem Magen. War er etwa in Ginny verliebt? Nein das konnte nicht sein.

/So schlecht sieht sie eigentlich gar nicht aus/ dachte er sich und warf, ohne das Ginny es merkte einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Busen, welcher deutlich größer geworden war. /Bloß nicht zu lange drauf starren. Sonst denkt sie noch ich will mich an ihr auf geilen und das will ich bestimmt nicht./ dachte er sich den er musste immer wieder auf Ginny's Köper starren, denn er war so angezogen von dessen Schönheit, so dass er gar nichts anders konnte als ihn sich immer wieder genauer anzuschauen.

„ Harry? Ich glaube ich muss dir etwas beichten. Dean und ich habe schon vor ein paar Tagen mit einander Schluss gemacht, ich weiß du denkst jetzt von mir ich bin so ein Mädchen was alle Jungs der Reihe nach dran nimmt, aber das stimmt nicht. Wir haben Schluss gemacht, weil ich gemerkt habe da ich mir noch Gefühle für dich habe." /Hoffentlich ist er jetzt nicht sauer auf mich. Warum sollte er sauer sein? Ich meine wir haben beide dieselben Gefühle voneinander. Wieso sollten wir dann kein Paar sein? Der Einzige dem daran etwas nicht gefallen sollte wäre Ron, aber der hat sich ja anscheint auch verliebt also sollte er sich nicht weiter aufregen./ „ Ginny, ich bin richtig froh darüber das du mit Dean Schluss gemacht hast, nicht das ich Dean nicht leiden könnte, aber ich wollte dir schon lange sagen das ich mich in dich verleibt habe. Dir es aber schon lange sagen wollte, habe mich aber nicht so richtig getraut da ich ja wusste das du mit Dean zusammen bis." „Du muss dich doch nicht schämen nur weil du dich in mich verliebt hast. Wichtig ist nur das wir uns beide liebe." Ginny gab dem verdatterten Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ so das Zimmer ihrer Brüder. (Ende von Harry's Sicht mit ihm geht es dann im Tipp 2 weiter, wenn er was über das küssen lernen will ^^)

Ron POV

Später am Nachmittag

„Du Harry? Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?" „Nein, noch nichts ", antwortet Harry verdattert, den Ginnys Spontanität bereitete ihm langsam Angst. „Das ist gut! Sogar sehr gut! Die Zwillinge brauchen nämlich heute Abend Hilfe im Laden und haben mich gefragt ob wir beide ihnen nicht helfen könnten. Die zwei würden uns sogar entschädigen." „Und Ron und Hermine? Helfen die nicht mit?" „Die zwei sind entschuldigt, Ron will mit Hermine etwas lernen!" /Ron und lernen? Das macht der doch sonst auch nie? Bin ich zurzeit hier der Einzige normale in diesem Haus?/ „Na okay ich komm mit." Ginny lächelt siegessicher. „Aber nur, weil du auch hilfst und wegen der Entschädigung, damit wir uns hier nicht falsch verstehen!", meinte Harry mit erhoben Zeigefinger. „Du bist einfach super Harry danke!" Ginny fiel ihm erleichtert um den Hals und gab ihm einen kleinen Dankeschönkuss auf seinen Wangen, worauf er sofort rot worden. „Dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde beim Kamin. Wir müssen nämlich mit Flohpulver zu den Laden der Zwillinge reisen. Ich geh jetzt Hermine bescheid sagen das wir dann gehen", so verschiedet sich Ginny von Harry und rannte die Treppe in die nächste Etage nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer, wo sie Hermine vermutete. Harry der nicht so recht wusste was so eben mit ihm geschehen war, beschloss zu Ron ins Zimmer zu gehen und ihn mal gehörig auf den Zahn zu fühlen warum er heute mit Hermine „lernen" wollte. Als er das Zimmer betreten hatte, musste er zu seinen Erstaunen feststellen das Ron tatsächlich an seinen Tisch saß und zu lernen schien.

„Hey Alter! Du lernst doch nicht wirklich oder? Mir kannst du doch sagen was los ist, oder etwa nicht?", sprach Harry Ron, an der immer ein Buch las. „Oh Harry! Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen das du rein gekommen bist. Was machst du eigentlich noch hier? Ich dachte du und Gin helft den Zwillingen im Laden?" „Ja das machen wir nachher auch noch. Sag mal kann es sein das du uns loswerden willst?" „Nein wieso das denn?", fragt Ron ihn leicht ängstlich.

„Mist! Was mach ich jetzt nur", grübelte Ron, „ Harry muss nicht immer alles wissen."

„Ach weißt du Harry … meine Mum hat mir eine Belohnung versprochen, wenn ich mindestens eine der nächsten Prüfung mit Erwartungen übertroffen bestehe. Da darf ich mir endlich mal etwas neues kaufen.", das ist die rettende Idee dachte sich Ron als er Harry diese Lüge auftischte.

„Ahja wirklich? Du glaubst doch wohl …" „Hey Harry wo bleibst du denn! Wir müssen los. Die Zwillinge warten schon auf uns. Die Inventur muss heute fertig werden!", wurde Harry von Ginny unterbrochen die es sehr eilig zu haben scheint. „Was? Wie? Wo? Ach die Zwilling", antworte Harry ihr leicht genervt, er wollte doch wissen was Ron wirklich vor hatte, „ Ich komme ja schon. Ron wir sprechen uns wenn ich wieder komme." Damit verließ Harry Ron Zimmer und folgte Ginny hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Kamin stand durch den sie in den Laden der Zwillinge reisen.

„Buh da hab ich ja nochmal Schwein gehabt", dachte sich Ron grinsend und jetzt konnte er endlich das Kapitel über die Kunst des Komplimente machen, aus „Wie verführe ich eine Hexe" fertig lesen.

Frühe Abendstunden

„Hallo Mrs. Weasly. Ich bin da.", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer der Weasleys.

2


End file.
